


Will Your Heart Stay Here?

by AnxieteaAttack



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxieteaAttack/pseuds/AnxieteaAttack
Summary: Devi and Ben kissed. It’s clear they both have unresolved feelings, but will a declaration of those feelings be easy for either of them and will they end up with their own version of a “happily ever after”?
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Will Your Heart Stay Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just me working through my feelings following the last episode of season one and how I imagine things could play out following Benvi’s kiss. The first chapter isn’t going to be very substantial as it’s just setting up the story, but whatever!
> 
> The title comes from the song “I Want To Know Your Plans” by Say Anything, which can be credited for my inspiration. Snippets of the song will appear throughout the story, as I like to write with a soundtrack. :)

Devi pulled away from the kiss and busied herself looking down at her hands in her lap, folding and unfolding them. She was in shock over what had just occurred. She hadn’t entered the car with plans to kiss Ben- she definitely didn’t expect for him to kiss her back- and honestly, she wasn’t prepared for the wave of emotions that it incited in her. She was suddenly extremely self-conscious and unsure of what to do next. She couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze. Luckily, it was that moment that Kamala appeared, eyebrow raised, at the passenger window of the Porsche Cayenne. 

“I, uh- I gotta go before my mom freaks.” Devi blurted out, turning to exit the car. 

“Oh, yeah...yeah, of course.” Ben sputtered, just as bewildered and flustered as she.

“See ya later, Gross.”

With that small exchange Devi was out of the car and heading towards her own, leaving a dazed Ben staring at the empty seat she had just occupied.

_____

On the drive home, Devi sat quietly in the back seat, staring out the window. She glanced at her mother, hands clenched on the steering wheel, looking ahead, and thought about the course of events that had occurred between them with wistful regret. How would they repair what Devi had destroyed of their already strained relationship? What was life at home going to be like moving forward? She returned her gaze to the window as her mind circled back around to Ben. What just happened? Why did she kiss BEN, of all people? What’s more- why did he kiss her BACK? Did she actually like him? Did he like HER? Did she WANT him to like her? WHAT DID THIS MEAN?! 

Amidst all the questions and confusion, Devi felt something else creep into her musings. The warmth she felt when she was next to him. The shock of electricity she felt when his fingertips made contact with her skin. The feeling of his lips against hers- at first soft, tentative brushes, before deepening to a strong, almost urgent feeling, with his hands tangled in her hair- and how it just felt...RIGHT. She grazed two fingers along her bottom lip and let out a small smile as she realized just how much she had actually come to care for her once-nemesis as they had become more involved in each other’s lives these past few weeks. He couldn’t possibly have genuine feelings (other than contempt and annoyance, of course) for her. Could he? Was there actually hope of something real happening between her and the boy she had spent her entire life mutually antagonizing? Did HE want that? 

____

“I want to know your plans and how involved in them I am. When I go to sleep for good will I be forgiven?...”

____

Ben let out a sigh as he opened his front door and placed the keys on the table in the foyer. The stress of the drive back home didn’t allow him to think about the events of the afternoon, but now his mind was going 100 miles an hour in full force. He made his way to his room and flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

Devi Vishwakumar- his sworn scholastic enemy- had WILLINGLY kissed him. And he had kissed her back. Passionately. Finally letting his guard down and working up the nerve to follow through with something he had wanted to do for some time now. But what did this mean? Did she have the same feelings for him that he had long since been suppressing for her? She HAD just rebuffed his advances- that he explained away as a drunken mistake- just days before at his birthday party. What- if anything- had changed for her? Could she possibly look at him the way she saw Paxton Hall-Yoshida? Could HE actually muster the courage to let her know how he truly felt about her? To tell her how he constantly thought about her. To tell her that when he is with her he doesn’t feel so lonely anymore- that she makes him feel...at home in this world. Could he be that vulnerable with her without fearing that she wouldn’t take him seriously- or worse- wouldn’t feel the same? 

As terrifying as the idea was, Ben knew he had to try. That kiss had ignited in him the will to fight for what he wanted- to fight for true happiness- rather than just walking through life resigned to the hand of solitude and loneliness that he was dealt. If she didn’t share his feelings he would be no worse off than he was before, but if she did... Ben allowed himself to smile at the thought. Suddenly, he couldn’t wait to see her again. Monday couldn’t come soon enough. Then, he remembered that she had left behind all of her belonging when they had hastily made their way to Malibu. Surely returning them was a good enough excuse to see her- one even her mother couldn’t object to. With new courage and resolve, Ben immediately shot up, ran out of his room (gathering Devi’s things on the way), grabbed the keys to his dad’s car and made his way to the Vishwakumar residence. He was going to let Devi know EXACTLY how he felt about her.

____

“You’re what keeps me believing the world’s not gone dead. Strength in my bones, put the words in my head...”

____

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction in forever and I’m super rusty, but hopefully it turns out to be an enjoyable read. I couldn’t help myself- I love Benvi so much! I will try to have chapters up as frequently as possible.


End file.
